Ghost Kid
by DhillaKyum
Summary: Kyuhyun kecil sering terbangun malam hari bahkan bermain di jam yang tak sewajarnya anak kecil bermain. Kadang kala ia selalu menangis karena tak kuat ingin tidur tapi 'sosok' itu selalu mengancamnya seperti akan mengajak 'teman' nya yang lain. Siapakah 'sosok' itu? / Rated M for Blood & Kekerasan.


**~ Ghost Kid~**

**Main cast: Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Hanna, Cho Younghwan Kim Heechul.**

**Genre: Family**

**Rate: K+**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast dalam fanfic ini adalah milik Tuhan Yang Maha Esa, tetapi fanfic ini ASLI milik saya.**

**Warning: Typo(s), ****IF YOU DON'T LIKE? DON`T READ MY FANFICTION. AND NO SILENT READERS**

**Happy Reading^^**

Saat tengah malam dimana semua manusia tertidur pulas terkecuali seorang anak kecil yang tengah sibuk bermain sendiri. Ia bernama Kyuhyun bocah berusia 6 tahun itu asik berceloteh sendiri di ruang tengah rumah nya itu.

" Hoaaaamm Aku mengantuk .." ujar anak itu sambil menggosok-gosok mata nya.

' jangan dulu. kita baru bermain sebentar ' ujar sosok lain pada bocah di depannya.

" Tapi Kyu sudah mengantuk. nanti di marahi eomma bagaimana?" mata Anak berusia 6 tahun itu sudah memerah tanda ia sudah sangat mengantuk. Tapi sosok di depan nnya sama sekali tidak membiarkan ia untuk tidur.

'Kalau Kyuhyun tidur. Aku akan mengajak teman yang lain bermain bersama disini !' ancam sosok yang terlihat sama berusia 6 tahun.

"jangan.. teman-teman mu seram. kyu tidak mau!"  
" tapi... tapi.. Kyu mengantuk. hiksss hiksss ngantuk ingin tidur. huweeeeee " Kyuhyun menangis kencang sehingga membuat kedua orang tua nya terbangun.  
sementara sosok lain yang sejak tadi berada di sisi nya menatap pemandangan ibu yang menggendong anak nya dengan tatapan sendu syarat akan rindu tapi sedetik kemudian tatapan itu berubah menjadi mengerikan lalu tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dari ruangan tersebut.

"Kyuhyunie~ waeire? Kenapa jam segini ada disini sayang ?" ujar Hana, eomma Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menangis kencang sambil memeluk ibu nya itu. Hana bingung melihat Kyuhyun dan juga ia merasa aneh mengapa Kyuhyun masih bermain hingga tengah malam..  
Lalu ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Kyuhyun dan tidur bersama anak laki-laki satu-satu nya itu.

.

.

.

Seperti malam sebelumnya bocah manis bernama Kyuhyun itu kini sedang bermain di ruang tengah rumah barunya itu. Ia kini tengah sibuk bermain lego warna-warni nya sambil berceloteh riang.

"Hey kau sering mengajak ku bermain tapi tak pernah memberi tahu ku nama mu. nama mu siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada sosok bocah lain di depan nya.

'kau tak perlu tahu' jawab sosok itu dengan senyum lembutnya.

"tapi kan kita teman, masa tahu nama mu saja tidak boleh" Kyuhyun mengerucukan bibirnya imut tanda ia kesal. Tapi sosok anak yang sesusia dengan nya itu hanya terkekeh geli melihat Kyuhyun.  
Namun ia menyadari sesuatu, ternyata Hana datang dan tiba-tiba saja sosok itu menghilang.

"Kyuhyunie~ kau sedang apa?" Hana terkejut melihat anak nya sedang bermain di jam yang bukan seharusnya anak-anak untuk bermain.

"Eomma! Kyu sedang bermain, ayo eomma kemari. Kyu kenalkan eomma dengan teman Kyu" Ujar Kyuhyun riang menggandeng eomma nya. Hana semakin menyerngitkan keningnya bingung. Teman? anak nya tadi bilang teman? siapa? ia tak menemukan siapapun selain ia dan anak nya Kyuhyun

"Kyu ini sudah malam, sebaiknya kau harus cepat tidur."

"Euh? teman Kyu kemana ya~ tadi ia duduk disini bersama Kyu tapi kenapa sekarang menghilang."

Tiba-tiba Hana merasa bulu kuduknya meremang... Bagimana bisa Kyuhyun mengatakan begitu sementara dari tadi tidak ada siapa-siapa disini.

"Kyu Kajja, eomma temani tidur. lain kali jangan bermain malam lagi. arraseo?"

Kyuhyun yang tak mengerti apa-apa hanya menganggukan kepala. Hanna pun buru-buru masuk Kamar Kyuhyun.

'Lagi-lagi selalu seperti ini. aku hanya ingin di temani aku kesepian' Ujar sosok itu

.

"Yeobo~ aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu." Hanna memasuki ruang kerja suami nya setelah ia berhasil menidurkan Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? " ujar Younghwan

"Aku merasa aneh pada Kyuhyun. Ia sering terlihat berbicara sendiri, dan juga aku selalu mendapati Kyuhyun bermain di tengah malam, apa itu wajar untuk anak seusia Kyuhyun?" Hanna mulai bergetar khawatir

"Hmmmm apa kau yakin Kyuhyun sering berbicara sendiri dan mendapatinya sedang berada di ruang tengah saat tengah malam.?"

"Ne~ dan... entah mengapa akhir-akhir ini aku sering memikirkan nya."

.

.

.

"Sudahlah lupakan itu sudah menjadi masa lalu kelam kita, bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk tidak membicarakan hal ini?" Ujar Younghwan pada istrinya.

"Ya aku tahu, maaf tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku terus mengingat'nya'...kalau begitu aku kembali ke kamar, cepatlah tidur ini sudah larut "

Hanna pun keluar ruangan itu. Saat ia melewati kamar Kyuhyun entah mengapa perasaan nya tidak nyaman, tengkuk nya meremang ia mencoba menepis segala pikiran buruk dan kembali melanjutkan langkah nya menuju kamar.

'aku kesepian. aku ingin bermain, tapi bocah itu sudah tidur menyebalkan sekali.!'

sosok itu pun menghilang~

.

Pagi itu Hanna tidak dapat menyiapkan sarapan seperti biasanya, saat ini ia nampak sedang sibuk merawat Kyuhyun yang ternyata demam.

"Yeobo~ maafkan aku tidak menyiapkan sarapan, aku mengurus Kyuhyunie dia demam tinggi !"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya dibawa ke rumah sakit?" Ujar Younghwan cemas.

"Tidak perlu, seperti nya hanya demam. kau bergegaslah."

Dengan lembut Hanna mengusap kening Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya tergolek lemah diranjang nya. Terkadang ia terisak karena merasa tak nyaman dengan tubuhnya yang mengigil. Sesekali Hanna menggendong, menimang Kyuhyun dengan lantunan-lantunan lagu lembut.

Namun tanpa ia sadari, sesosok bocah seusia anaknya muncul. Sosok transparan itu menatap sendu Hanna yang sedang menimang Kyuhyun.

'aku kesepian, aku ingin bermain'

Lagi-lagi sederet kata itu yang ia ucapkan.

.

Tengah malam, Kyuhyun keluar kamar nya, ia merasa ada yang memanggil namanya.

'Kyuhyun kau datang!' Ujar sosok itu antusias.

"Euh? Kau.. Jadi dari tadi yang memanggil ku adalah kau?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

'kkkk~ tentu saja, aku ingin mengajak mu bermain, apa kau tidak lelah hanya berdiam diri saja dikamar?' sosok itu terkekeh

"Aku sakit, badan ku lemas makanya aku hanya tidur. Tapi sekarang aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Arraseo mari kita bermain~"

Kyuhyun pun duduk di depan sosok itu dan dengan riang nya ia berceloteh.

.

Hanna membuka matanya, sejak setengah jam yang lalu ia sudah terjaga sebenarnya. Hanya saja ia menepis segala pikiran-pikiran aneh yang muncul dalam benaknya, ia seperti mendengar suara anak nya di luar. Merasa penasaran Hanna pun keluar dan dengan langkah pelan ia menuju suara dimana suara Kyuhyun berasal.  
Ia membulatkan matanya mendapati Kyuhyun sedang bermain dengan riang. Kyuhyun kan tadi masih sakit ya walaupun demam nya sudah turun, dan yang paling membuat nya terkejut adalah ketika Kyuhyun berbicara sendiri.

Tiba-tiba sekujur tubuh nya bergetar jantung nya berpacu cepat, ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Hey, jangan mengambil yang itu yang ini saja" Kyuhyun memerikan lego nya pada sosok itu.

"Aku akan menggambar dan hasil nya akan ku berikan pada eomma. Oh ya kau ingin mengenal eomma ku?"

sosok itu hanya tersenyum melihat Kyuhyun.

"eomma itu orang nya cantik, baik hati dan pandai memasak. Kyu sayang sekali eomma Kyu."

"Bagaimana dengan eomma mu?"

mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Sosok itu langsung berubah muram, dan menundukkan wajahnya.

Tidak mendapat jawaban Kyuhyun mencoba mendekati sosok itu lebih dekat.

''Hey~ ... Hey ... kau kenapa?"

Tiba-tiba sosok itu menghilang dengan sendiri nya. Kyuhyun menoleh kan kepala nya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok itu.

"Eh? Kemana dia?"

"Kyuhyunie~?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan mendapati eomma nya sudah berada di dekatnya.

"Kenapa kau bermain tengah malam lagi sayang?" Ujar Hanna lembut.

"Kyu hanya ingin menemani seseorang eomma"

"Seseorang siapa Kyu?"  
"Teman ku. Tapi aku tidak tahu namanya. Ia tak mau menyebutkannya eomma" Kyuhyun menggembungkan pipinya lucu.  
Hanna menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Lalu ia berjongkok di hadapan Kyuhyun

"Kyuhyunie ini sudah kesekian kalinya eomma menemukan mu bermain tengah malam. Bukankah tadi pagi kau demam, seharusnya kau banyak istirahat sayang" ujar Hanna lembut sambil mengusap raambut Kyuhyun.

" Mianhae eomma. Habisnya teman Kyu memanggil-manggil Kyuhyunie."

"Arraseo sekarang kau tidur. Eomma temani"

"Eung!"

.

Sudah tak terhitung berapa kali kyuhyun bermain tengah malam dan ibunya selalu menemukan anak nya bermain sambil berceloteh sendiri. Ia penasaran dengan siapa Kyuhyun berbicara hingga suatu hari Kyuhyun kembali jatuh sakit. Demam nya tidak kunjung turun Hanna dan Younghwan merasa sangat khawatir dengan keadaan anak nya. Mereka pun membawa Kyuhyun ke rumah sakit.

Tapi malah terjadi sesuatu yang membuat mereka hampir tak bisa bernafas. Tengah malam mereka menemukan Kyuhyun bermain-main di atap rumah sakit sambil berlari-lari tanpa memperdulikan ketinggian.

Ketika mereka bertanya pada Kyuhyun jawaban nya adalah...

" Teman Kyu ingin ditemani malah ia mengajak Kyu melompat katanya Kyu akan terbang jika melompat dari sini"

Tanpa berpikir dua kali Younghwan dan Hanna pun membawa pulang Kyuhyun, mereka memilih merawat Kyuhyun dirumah saja dengan bantuan suster.

Tidak seperti bulan yang lalu. Dimana Kyuhyun akan setia menemani sosok itu bermain tapi malam itu Kyuhyun merengek lelah dan ingin tidur tapi sosok itu memaksa Kyuhyun untuk bermain.

Kyuhyun menangis menolak tapi yang didapatkan nya adalah sosok itu membawa teman-temannya yang lain yang sangat di takuti Kyuhyun karena menurutnya wajah mereka sangat menyeramkan bahkan sosok itu berubah menjadi menyeramkan dimata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menangis sekeras-keras nya. Hingga suster itu terbangun dan menggendong Kyuhyun, tapi tangisan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti Hanna pun datang dan membawa Kyuhyun dalam dekapan nya. Dan malam itu Hanna menemani Kyuhyun tidur hingga pagi.

Younghwan POV

Ahhh lelah sekali rasanya haari ini. Pekerjaan selalu membuat ku tidak memiliki waktu luang bersama Kyuhyun dan istri ku. Tapi untung saja sekarang aku sudah mendapat cuti satu minggu dan akan ku habiskan bersama istri ku dan Kyuhyun tentu saja.

Saat ini aku hendak masuk dapur karena merasa haus saat tadi di depan pintu aku tak mendapati istri ku menyambutku pulang tidak seperti biasanya.

Namun langkah ku terhenti saat melewati kamar gudang dekat dapur aku mendengar suara anak menangis. Ahh apa mungkin itu Kyuhyunie?  
Aku akan mengecek nya.

Begitu pintu gudang itu ku buka sungguh aku terkejut bukan main aku melihat seorang anak kecil seusia Kyuhyunie sedang menangis terisak memunggungi ku aku penasaran apakah itu kyuhyunie atau bukan. Saat aku menyentuh punggungnya anak itu berbalik dan aku semakin terkejut melihat wajahnya yang di penuhi oleh darah sehingga aku tak bisa begitu jelas mengenali wajah anak itu. Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan semua terasa gelap.

.

"Yeobo~ kau sadar?" Ujar Hanna cemas.

"Hanna-ya~ ada apa dengan ku?"

" aku menemukan mu pingsan di dapur, ada apa? Apa kau sakit?"

Aku tak ingat apapun selain kejadian di gudang tadi. Apakah tadi itu mimpi atau bukan? Kenapa terasa begitu nyata. Ah Kyuhyun

"Dimana Kyuhyunie?"

"Arrgggtthhh!"

Terdengar suara teriakan berasal dari kamar Kyuhyun tanpa berpikir panjang aku pun langsung berlari menuju kesana. Hanna mengikuti ku dengan raut wajah tak kalah cemas.

Saat tiba di kamar Kyuhyun aku menemukan anakku sedang menangis keras dan yang mengjutkan adalah dia memegang pisau dengan darah dimana-mana.

" Appa~ huuuuuu...hikss...appa sakit... tangan Kyu sakit.. appa"

"KYUHYUN !"  
"Dari mana pisau ini?"  
"Kenapa bermain pisau nak.. hikss"  
Hanna ikut menangis melihat Kyuhyun seperti itu.

Aku pun menggendong Kyuhyun dan segera membawa nya kerumah sakit. Sungguh sakit melihat bagaimana anak mu kesakitan seperti itu.

Kyuhyun pun mendapatkan pertolongan pertama setelah itu kami sudah di perboleh kan melihat Kyuhyun.

" Kyu... eomma ingin bertanya dari mana kau dapatkan pisau? Dan kenapa bisa Kyuhyun bermain pisau?"

"'Teman' Kyu membawakannya untuk Kyu. Dia memberikan pisau itu untuk Kyu mainkan."

"Teman? Kyu tidak ada siapapun di sana. Kau sendirian jelaskan pada eomma siapa teman mu itu Kyu."  
Nampak nya Hanna benar-benar penasaran dengan sosok teman yg selalu disebutkan Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Dan entah mengapa aku menjadi teringat sosok anak kecil yang ku temukan di gudang tadi.

.

3 hari kemudian.

Saat ini aku baru saja selesai mandi dan tak mendapati istru ku di kamar. Saat aku ke dapur ternyata ia meninggalkan memo jika ia pergi ke supermarket sebentar.  
Aahh sebaiknya aku ajak Kyuhyun bermain.  
Aku melihat Kyuhyun sedang asyik bermain memunggungi ku. Kenapa aku kemabali teringat sosok anak waktu itu.

"Kyuhyunie~ bermain bersama appa mau?"

Aku pun mencoba duduk di depan nya dan aku terkejut lagi-lagi sosok itu yang berada di depan ku. Hanya saja kini wajah nya tak di penui darah. Anak iniiii...

'Ayoo kita bermain '

Aku mencoba berlari keluar menghindari bocah ini. Tetapi ia mencekal tangan ku dan memeluk kaki ku.

'Jangan pergi temani aku bermain '

Nafas ku memburu tanpa sadar aku menghempaskan tubuh mungilnya dan mencoba kembali keluar.  
Tapi bocah itu terus bergelayut di kaki ku.

Karena aku merasa takut dengan sosok aneh ini tanpa sadar aku kembali menghempaskan nya dan memukul punggungnya. Bocah itu tak meringis malah justru semakin mendekati ku.

Aku pun kembali memukul nya,aku mengambil tongkat basboll kyuhyun dan memukuli anak itu brutal. Karena sudah aku merasa sangat kesal aku menyeret bocah itu menuju kamar mandi Kyuhyun dan memasukan beberapa kali kepalanya pada ember besar berisi air.

Sesaat aku mendengar ia terisak. Hanya terisak.

'Hiks..'

Aku kembali menyiksa nya tapi lama-lama terdengar suara tangisan yang keras dan aku mengenali suara ini.

"Hikss.. appa sudah.. appa... sakitt huuuuuuu... hiks hiks.."

Badan ku bergetar kepala ku terasa berputar aku ambruk dan menatap lemas bocah di depan ku.

Kyuhyunie... Bagaimana bisa?

BRAKK

"KYUHYUN.."

Aku melihat Hanna mendekap Kyuhyun. Aku.. aku...

"Younghwan apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau menyiksa anak kita ? SEBENARNYA APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN?"

Aku tak dapat menjawab Hanna. Aku menatap Kyuhyunie yang sudah lemas, adeul mianhae.. appa mianhae...

Dari balik kaca sosok itu menatap Kosong mereka kemudian ia menghilang begitu saja.  
.

.

.

Ruangan serba putih itu nampak sunyi hanya terdengar suara alat pendeteksi jantung yang tersimpan di samping ranjang pasien cilik yang tergolek lemah dengan masker oksigen yang menempel di wajah mungilnya.

Hanna duduk di samping Kyuhyun anak itu sambil menggenggam tangannya nya erat. Sementara Younghwam terduduk diam di sofa sudah beberapa jam ia di diamkan oleh sang istri. Nampaknya istrinya benar-benar marah. Bagaimana tidak marah jika anak mu disiksa hingga lemas oleh suamimu sendiri.

"Hanna aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku kelepasan dan aku benar-benar tidak berbohong bahwa yang aku lihat saat itu bukan lah Kyuhyun anak kita, walau sebenarnya wajah mereka seperti sama."  
Younghwan kembali menjelaskan perihal kejadian itu pada istrinya.  
"Aku... takut~" Ujar Hanna lirih. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca tangannya nya bergetar.  
"Jeball kali ini aku ingin mempertahankan Kyuhyun. Cukup dia yang menjadi kesalahan kita dimasa lalu. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya.."

Younghwan menggenggam tangan Hanna

"Mianhae karena sudah mengingatkan mu tentang masa lalu "

"Eunghh~" lirih Kyuhyun. Hanna langsung melihat keadaan kyuhyun. Hatinya senang melihat Kyuhyun telah sadar.

"Maaa... hikss appo~" tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merintih sontak buat kedua orang tuanya khawatir. Younghwan pubn menekan bel darurat. Sedangkan Hanna mencoba berinteraksi dengan Kyuhyun.

"Apanya yang sakit sayang?"

"Pusing~ huuuhuu~ hiks.. huuuhuuu"

Kyuhyun menangis meraung. Hanna tak tega melihat nya. Termasuk Younghwan hatinya terasa ditampar melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini karena dirinya.  
Kepala Kyuhyun di balut perban belum luka lebam pada wajah dan bagian tubuh lain nya.  
Anak kecil seperti Kyuhyun hanya bisa merengek dan menangis untuk menunjukan rasa sakitnya.  
Tak lama dokter pun tiba dan kedua orang tua Kyuhyun di suruh keluar terlebih dahulu.

Tak lama dokter itu keluar dan mengajak orang tua kyuhyun berbicara.

"Kondisi Kyuhyun belum bisa dikatakan baik, kondisi fisiknya lemah dan trauma di kepalnya membuatnya mudah terguncang dan mianhamida saya harus mengatakan ini. Kyuhyun lumpuh. "

Younghwan membelalakan matanya sementara Hanna sudah terisak keras.

"Tapi jangann khawatir dengan terapy yang rutin kyuhyun dapat kembali berjalan hanya saja jangan terlalu di paksakan."

Setelah kembali dari ruanga dokter mereka kembali ke ruang inap kyuhyun. Di dalam Younhwan tak dapat menahannya lagi. Tubuh nya bergetar dan isakan itupun keluar. Ia menangis sedih melihat Kyuhyun sepeti itu. Hanna yang melihat suaminya seperti itu pun hanya dapat memeluknya menenangkan.

"Jalmeottaseo~ jalmeottaseo~ mianhae Kyu appa mianhae"  
.

.

.

Saat ini kondisi Kyuhyun berangsur-angsur membaik. Hanna tak pernah sedikitpun lepas pandangan dari Kyuhyun, ia terus mengawasi Kyuhyun begitu juga dengan Younghwan, meski ia tak seperti Hanna Younghwan tetap memiliki kewajiban yaitu bekerja.  
Mereka banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah sakit, mengingat kondisi Kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak memungkinkan untuk dirawat di rumah.

Hanna terlihat membasuh badan Kyuhyun, ia mengusapkan handuk basah pada lengan Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi berusaha meronta ingin di gendong sang umma.

"Kyuhyunie diam sebentar eoh...? eomma susah memandikan Kyu kalau begini."

"Gendong eomma~ ...ukhh palli~" Kyuhyun terus merengek sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Kaki nya tak bisa di gerakkan dan hanya itu lah yang ia bisa untuk saat ini.

"Iya sebentar.. Kyuhyunie harus mandi dulu.. apa tidak merasa bau pada tubuh Kyu?"

"Eung?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya dan bibirnya sedikit mengerucut.

Hanna tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit buah hatinya.

"Aigo~~ uri Kyuhyunie neomu Kyeomne~ uuuu"

"Andwe..umma andwe...~~"

Tiba-tiba saja vas bunga yang berada di ujung meja ruang inap Kyuhyun terjatuh membuat Hanna dan Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Umma kenapa vas nya terjatuh?"

"Mollayo~ sebentar umma bereskan dulu ne~"

Hanna merasa hatinya tidak enak, ia kembali teringat tentang sosok yang sering mengganggu Kyuhyun. dalam hati ia berkata 'jebal jangan ganggu putera ku lagi, siapa kau sebenarnya?'

Sesaat ia alihkan pandangannya kearah Kyuhyun, ia bernafas lega ketika melihat Kyuhyun baik-baik saja diranjangnya sedang memainkan mainan robot-robotan. ia pun melajutkan pekerjaan nya mengumpulkan pecahan vas bunga. Namun hatinya kembali berdesir dan kembali menengok kearah Kyuhyun dan anak itu masih sibukk dengan mainan nya.

Namun tidak lama dari itu suara sesuatu terjatuh menghentikan pekerjaan nya, matanya membulat melihat Kyuhyun terjatuh dari atas ranjang dengan posisi tengkurap.

Kyuhyun sudah kembali menangis keras karena merasakan tubuhnya sakit.

"Huweeeeeeee umma... huksss."  
"KYUHYUN !"  
Hanna segera meraih Kyuhyun lalu tiba-tiba Younghwan datang dan terkejut melihat Hanna merengkuh Kyuhyun di lantai ia segera menekan tombol darurat lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Waeire Hanna-ya~?"  
"Bantu aku mengangkat Kyuhyun.."

Younghwan pun meraih Kyuhyun dan sedikit terkejut tangan Kyuhyun berdarah itu akibat infus yang terlepas . Kyuhyun masih menangis kesakitan.

"Umma.. sakit umma.. hiksss.. ahh haaa.." Tiba-tiba nafas Kyuhyun menjadi tidak teratur Hanna panik melihat hal itu. Dokter pun tiba dan segera memeriksa Kyuhyun.

.

Lagi dan lagi mereka di hadapkan dengan situasi menegangkan seperti ini.  
Hanna merasa muak dengan semuanya ia harus mengetahui sesuatu.

"Yeobo~ kurasa kita harus memanggil cenayang."  
"Mwo? tapi untuk apa?"  
"Aku harus mengusir roh jahat yang selalu mengganggu Kyuhyun itu. Aku sudah muak dengan semuanya. Besok aku akan memanggil nya dan Ku harap kosongkan jadwal mu."

.

Mereka membawa Kyuhyun pulang kerumah setelah dinyatakan kondisinya Kyuhyun koma. Tim medis tak menemukan kejanggalan di tubuh Kyuhyun, kondisi fisik maupun mental nya terlihat baik, hanya saja tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun tidak sadar walau matanya terbuka.

Dengan segala kesedihannya Hanna pun membawa Kyuhyun pulang dan merawat Kyuhyun di rumah.

"Hanna-ya cenayang itu sudah tiba. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Baiklah tunggu sebentar"

Hanna pun menemui cenayang itu.

"Kita memulai dimana?"  
"Aku merasakan sosok itu berada di kamar putera anda Hanna-ssi."  
"Baiklah kajja"

Tanpa membuang waktu Hanna-Younghwan-dan Cenayang itu memasuki kamar Kyuhyun.

Namun baru saja menginjakkan kaki nya di kamar itu tiba-tiba saja Cenayang itu terjatuh.

'Kau ingin bermain-main dengan ku setan kecil' ujar cenayang itu menyeringai.

End for This Chapter.

Ini status nya di FFN Complete, tapi sebenarnya ini Twoshoot. Bagi yang penasaran bole PM aku untuk PW atau lihat akun aku di BIO soalnya part END nya aku share di blog.


End file.
